Ultraman Soma: Episode 1
Appears Pending Prologue There are, many worlds, there are many realms, and there are many universes. All of these places exist beyond the vision of the ordinary man, but you dear reader are no doubt familiar with worlds and Universes protected by warriors of light. However, know this, this world that you are no visiting, is one that has no business with the Ultras, not naturally. But one from this world, met the giants of light and was so moved by their crusade that he himself, took of up their cause and their name. Now is the time of his return to his homeworld, his home dimension, his home universe. Part 1 The sea shell shaped shaped, flew at high speeds, trying hard to avoid cannon fire. Despite being a frigate, it was able to move rather quickly, thanks to its gravity drives, the twin engine pods on its sides, that pushed it through space via gravitational forces. In ages past, they allowed for space travel that took month and years and cryo pods. Now they were helping this ship escape the assassins. It was a Castra ship, a race of feline humanoids (think Thundercats but with tails) and this one was a political barge. "Well..." said the Official, a Castra in with yellow fur and an orange mane. She wore a pink and white uniform as she sat in the command chair. "You must admit, it was a good thing I decided on this thing instead of a yacht, no...?" "No, is not the time..." said the ships pilot. "Covenant devils, what do they want...?" "They want to make sure I don't get to the summit, I have evidence that could move the lines on the maps..." "Damn, so they are not going to let up..." "Sir...!" said one of the ship's operators "I'm getting strange readings from this system's star!" The star, once yellow, was no shinning blue on one side. The arcs of fire it normally gave of, where now all condensing on one specific spot as bright flashes appeared all over it. "I've never seen a star do that..." said the official "what do the scanners say...?" "Can we do the scientific enquiry after, we escape the ships trying to kill us!?" shouted the pilot. "This..." said the operator, with a look of fear "This is Engen...!" Everyone looked at him with shock and fear. Engen was a fuel, used by a mechanoid now, long extinct. It was a plasma base substance, the exact nature of which escaped the rest of the organic galaxy. Despite the loss of this race, there was one among them that was still unaccounted for. "It can't be him, not now, after so many centuries...!" said the official. The ship shook. "Worry about it later...!" said the pilot "I don't think the shield can take much more of that!" Almost as if in response, something came from the star. A warp appeared on the sun, a black spot that burst open into light and stellar winds that flew towards the ships. The Castra ship stopped, as their shields were taken out and the attacking ship were also forced to stop as several of them were destroyed. "Status...!" shouted the official. "Shields are gone, damage to 80% of our outer hull, blasters are gone, cannons are gone, our..." "I was talking about the sun..." The monitor came up and showed an image of the star which was now starting to return to normal. "That was no normal super nova...amplify, one hundred..." The image magnified, zooming in on it. A giant, being in front the star his front was covered in dark, but his glowing eyes and the crystal logged across his chest were clear as they glowed. "What is that...?" The Covenant ships flew towards it, dagger shaped craft with a large singular engine on the back. They flew towards the giant, completely ignoring their prior target. "What's going on...?" asked the pilot "I heard about this, the Covenant worship some 'giants of fire', or light or what ever. I think they are going to worship it..." "Then we should get out of here..." The explosions were visible even from their great distance. The giant had destroyed the ships and was now flying towards them. "How long until we can jump!?" "Five minutes...!" The giant's body shined and it flew past them at light speed, taking with it the Covenant Mothership. "You are certain...?" said the head of the committee. The Official stood before an Enclave of representatives of the star empires that had carved up the Galaxy into their domains. "Let it be known..." said the Covenant representative, a long necked short alien in robes and a hover chair. "That the ships that attacked Official Natsu were rogue agents within the Covenant!" Many rolled their eyes. "That is not the point of this hearing..." said the Committee Head "This hearing is to determine the nature of the entity, now referred to as Soma, or Ultraman. All political issues, will be dealt with...at another time... Natsu, is there nothing else you wish to add?" "Sir..." said the official "The giant's appearance from the star were proceeded by readings of Engen, it is possible it is connected to...him, them..." "We will consider this. The Committee now calls Captain Razor to the stand...!" Natsu left, and another Castra took the stage. This one a male, middle aged with grey fur. "Captain, would you care to tell the committee of your encounter with the giant." "I wouldn't exactly call it an encounter..." Part 2 The planet was a wreck, a rocky place covered in storm clouds, it was unknown when last it had seen the stars of its system. The Castra fighters had come to the planet, leaving their mothership to scout the planet. They came here to deal with the Xeno-Dragons, the remnants of an ancient enemy, massive beasts that breath plasma, which were still plaguing the nearby systems. These Kaiju were just some of the beings that were bred in 'horror factories', but they were all that were left. When the fighters came down through the black clouds, they came expecting to drop their bombs on the factories and be done with it all. The Castra, they had underestimated the Xeno-Dragons, and the Horror created by the Enemy. Then again, they never fought in the war, not really. They like to portray history as them surviving the civil war of mechanoids warring, but the truth was, one side of the war was dedicated to protecting them from the other and they, like the other Star Empires of the Galaxy, did nothing to help them. They were completely unprepared for what they faced. These giants were practically immune to their weapons and they had no defense against their plasma breath. They were being slaughtered, until a beam came down from the sky, decapitating several of them in an explosive manner. Out of the sky, down came a bright light, which took on a humanoid form and than became solid. This mainly blue, giant humanoid had a crystal in his chest, a red gem on his forehead, crystals on his arms and shins and strands of chrome like hair. The remaining pilots looked in shock at what they saw, as the giant charged the herd of kaiju protecting their breeding factories. The giant opened with a punch to the chest of one dragon and a kick to the side for another, stunning both. He grabbed one from behind and threw it into another, before raising his hand, erecting an energy shield and blocking a beam of plasma. The giant pointed his finger, firing several small pulses of energy that struck the dragons. The giant moved forward, but stopped, the red gem on his forehead began to flash as he fell to his knees. To the surprise of everyone, Kaiju and pilot, the giant's crystals, his forehead, his arms and legs, all glowed, a bright golden light. Something about the light bothered the beasts, as they were singed by just being touched by it. The giant waved about his arms before putting fists together in front of his chest. He was obviously charging up as energy arced all over his body. Throwing his arms open and to the sky he unleashed golden wave, the burn the dragons, cleared the sky and causing the horror factories to stop producing their towers of smoke. The kaiju looked about confused, when the giant delivered a glowing fist into one of their chests. The released energy knocked back into the others and the giant raised his arms to the sky, twirling them about. Seconds later a column of sunlight and cosmic rays shot down from the sky, onto the giant, who readily soaked in the rays. The giant then put his fists together, energy arced between each of them and the stone in its chest, before he outstretched one hand and put the other over it. Between his fingers formed a sphere as the monster charged their own attacks. The dragons fired their plasma beams, but the giant fired a bright blue particle beams with bolts of lightning, that pulverized their. Both monsters and the factories around them where destroyed in a nuclear like explosion that left nothing but a massive crater. The fight over the giant took of at high speeds, disappearing into space. "You are certain of this captain..." the captain nodded. Images of the crater and the before and after of the planet appeared for everyone to see. "Such destructive power...!" said one member of the crowd. "To remodel an entire planet like that...!" said another. All of them were scared, all of them were terrified. "The committee calls forth the next witness, Galamus of the Salen!" The Salen were a short, skinny race of humanoids, with rubbery skin and large black eyeballs. They wore tribal paint and were known as intellectuals. Galamus wore gold and black robes and entered on a hover chair, his legs in casts. "Galamus..." said another committee member, "tell us of your encounter with this giant..."Category:SolZen321 Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Soma